Episode 35
Pagsasaliksik is the thirty-fifth episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 2, 2016. Summary Anthony makes Dina promise not to fire Mila. Berto attempts to rob Berdano and Akesha, but fails. Danaya and Aquil continue to investigate Alena's death. Pirena shapeshifts as Danaya and attacks peasants, who complain to Amihan. Axilom reports to Asval that Ybarro still lived. Asval confronts the mandirigmas in force, but Apitong reveals that Ybarro is the heir to Sapiro. On her return to Lireo, Danaya finds herself charged with crimes. Chapter 22 (continued) Aquil asked Muros if it is true that Danaya had spoken ill of their soldiers. Muros said the soldiers were really offended, for not only did Danaya doubt them, but also accused them of treason. Aquil said they should be more patient with her, since Alena had just died. Anthony apologized to Mila. Dina tells Mila that she completely understood if Mila would not take the job, since they already have a past. Mila accepted the job anyway. Anthony tells Dina to give Mila a chance, and not to fire her. Dina agreed that she will not fire Mila. Mila thanks Silvia and Dina. Anthony showed Mila around. When they were gone, Dina said that she didn't promise not to make Mila's life a living hell. Akesha lay in the bed and pretended to be asleep when she heard Berdano's voice. Berdano tried to ascertain if she was really asleep. He slept. Akesha opened her eyes again. Berto tells his gang that there was only a couple there, but they should be careful, since the man had some kind of weapon. He was certain, however, that they have much gold, and he didn't care about their weapons. Berto and three others entered the house, while one remained on the getaway vehicle. Pirena, shapeshifted as Danaya, stares at the mirror and says she is starting to like her new look. Gurna tells her to return to her original form, for someone else might see her. Pirena says she is not yet done, for 'Danaya' still had to do some things to completely alienate her from Amihan. At dinner, Amanda learns that Anthony had given Mila work, and her boss would be Dina. Amanda was upset, and decides to return to selling. Mila objects, but Amanda says Mila had not listened to her either. Berto and his gang look for the gold, masked. One of them finds the gold. Akesha confronts them. Berto aims his gun at her, but Akesha swiftly beats them all. Berto aims his gun at Akesha again, but Berdano emerges and slashes at him with his sword. With his sword Berdano frightens them off. Berto was wounded in the arm. In Ascano, Ybarro drinks with Wahid to forget Alena. Axilom sees Ybarro. Ybarro praises the wine. Akesha picks up the gun and identifies it as a human weapon. Berdano takes it and said it was good she wasn't hurt. Akesha wondered why she had fighting abilities, and asked him what she really was. Axilom returns to Asval's camp. Asval asked him if he had identified Wahid's weapons-gatherer. Axilom said he did not, but he saw Ybarro. Asval was very angry that Ybarro had survived. Berdano confirms they have extraordinary speed and power, and that they were unlike the people there, as they were Encantados. Berdano adds that they cannot reveal that fact, since the people there would be frightened of them. Akesha deduces that the place they had left is there true home. She wonders why they left that place. Berdano said talking about it is useless, as they will be living in that world from then on. Akesha is wary of Berdano for keeping too many secrets. Berto returns home, and Mila noticed his wound. Berto cursed Akesha, for he had not thought she had the strength of an Amazon. Berto gets angry at Mila for being persistent with her questions. Amihan suggests that Imaw's staff may have been taken out of the palace without his knowledge. Imaw said he was wondering about it too. Aquil notes that Imaw noticed the loss of his staff almost immediately, and to get past the soldiers, the thief has to have the power to teleport. Imaw notes that only Sang'gres have such ability. Danaya says that she still wanted to investigate Alena's death despite the loss of Imaw's staff. She asked Amihan's permission to proceed. Amihan agreed, as long as Aquil joined her. Gurna sees them leave the palace. Aquil tells Danaya they should not have separated from the other soldiers. Danaya says she wouldn't stop him if he wanted to return, but she wouldn't stop until she learned what really happened to Alena. Aquil finds some footprints. An unknown man hits him unconscious. Danaya finds him so. Ades tells Amihan that there is an uprising in the fields. Imaw asked what happened. Amihan stands up from her throne. Muros stares at the queen. Mira sees the farmers having their stuff burned. She asked if Hagorn did it. Hagorn tells her he will not be offended by her accusation, since her family had made her believe that Hathors know nothing except to destroy. Hagorn suggests that the diwatas may be getting weary of Amihan's reign. Hagorn notes that when Amihan succeeded to the throne she doesn't know statecraft and her council knew nothing about keeping the peace; they only know about preparation for the next battle, the next war. Mira says there is nothing bad with preparation. Hagorn says there is nothing bad with change, and Lireo might be needing a new leader. Mira remembers Cassiopea's prophecy, and thinks that these were just some maneuvers to trick the people into thinking that some things need to be fixed. Amihan says that many lands have been damaged due to the uprising. Amihan asked why they rose up. One of the farmers said that it was Danaya, who accused them of being traitors against Lireo and destroyed their homes. They demand that Danaya be punished. Pirena smiled at these developments. When the farmers were gone, Mira said that she did not believe Danaya could do it. Amihan consults Imaw, who said she should be brought before the Konseho. Pirena asked what should be done if it be proven that Danaya actually did it. Imaw said they would be constrained to punish her. Danaya heals Aquil using the Earth Gem. Danaya wonders why of all people Alena should be the one to die, rather than Pirena or herself. Amihan proposed that they make their own investigation. Pirena opposes it, saying she would look biased in the eyes of the people. Mira remembers Hagorn's words about "changes" and says that there is nothing wrong about bringing Danaya before the Konseho. Aquil wakes up. Seeing Danaya weeping, he asked if something is bothering her. She replies that she regrets the time they are wasting. Danaya asked the Earth Gem to inquire at the sand and sea as to what they know about what happened to Alena. Nothing happened, but Danaya says she had expected and feared as much, that the Earth Gem does not have the power to see the past. Apitong calls Ybarro the great drunkard of Sapiro when he woke up. He says that Wahid brought him home. They drink again. Apitong says he understands that Ybarro is mourning, but he must not destroy himself in the process. When they were about to eat, Asval and his party arrive. Apitong asked why they were there. Asval said they were not there for him, but for Ybarro. Asval asked how Ybarro survived. Ybarro said it was not their concern, but Asval insists that it was — because of his healing abilities, he was wondering if Ybarro is a friend or foe. Ybarro refused to answer. When they were about to attack, Apitong stops them and reveals that Ybarro is the only son of King Armeo and his queen. Danaya and Aquil teleport back to the palace. The damas distance themselves away from her. Danaya thought they were waiting for news about Alena. Amihan and the others approach and surround her. Amihan informs her that she is accused of causing conflict in their kingdom, and has to face the Konseho for it. Danaya was utterly confused by the charge.